


Hasta que la muerte do us part

by badabim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multilingual, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabim/pseuds/badabim
Summary: Castiel breaks free from The Empty. No hay cielo para Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hasta que la muerte do us part

**Author's Note:**

> cw: Spanglish, one of these is canon

The Empty embraces him with the force of a cold vaccuum, dragging him down, down, down. Reality shifts and then disappears.

He didn’t expect ever waking up. He hoped so, as well.

He can feel his multidimensional wavelenght of intent, crudely shaped into a Frankenstein-esque web of synapses dimly pulsing. Black ichor retreating. An oil slick sliding off water.

It’s only after his throat knits itself back together, when the sinew clenches in a tight knot, that he realizes why.

Horror dawns on him, filling the spaces where the Empty once was.

The contract wasn’t fullfilled. It’ll never be.

* * *

La sólida silueta de su hermano se ha la ha llevado el viento. Nubecitas de ceniza en un baile de suspiros.

Sam las sigue con la mirada. Se siente como un polizón en su propio cuerpo. Es un espectador mirando a través de cristales empañados.

Quiere pensar que, allí donde se posen, florecerán brotes de manzano. Recuerda cuando eran pequeños, los dos solos en un hotel de mala muerte, y Dean posando un bol de mac and cheese al lado de sus apuntes, sin decir nada.

Ahora alimentará la tierra. Lo que quede de él se consumirá dejando un rastro de gardenias, rastrojos, amanitas y girasoles.

Eso es lo que quiere pensar. Pero le distrae el humo agrio que reviste su paladar. El olor a carne y goma quemada. El crujir de la grasa.

No se merecía esto.


End file.
